The Fight To Reunite
by xOrax
Summary: James, Rat and Lauren are sent on a mission to Canada hunting down a most wanted drug dealer called Brian Todd. They are sent by special request of Zara. Will they be able to bring down Brian? How does Zara personally know Brian and Daniel?
1. What’s wrong with Zara?

**Hey this is my first ever fanfic so it might not be brillient but thats up to your opinion or not, i hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**P.S i do not own the cherub series or the characters apart from Brian and Danny.**

**i would like say that im dyslexic so im sorry if my spelling and grammer or anything like that isnt very good.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Fight To Reunite**

**Chapter One – What's wrong with Zara?**

It was a lovely summers day on cherub campus. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. James Adams was sat in the cafeteria eating a Sunday roast consisting of beef, roast and mashed potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, loads of vegetables and a huge helping of gravy. James had been up since 6 am getting in some extra exercise before it got to hot and his homework as there holiday away was coming up and he wanted to loose some weight so he didn't have to watch what he ate when they went. But this didn't help as it was 1:30 and he was completely starving. James was sat with Bruce and Rat who were talking about which 'girls aloud' member was the hottest but stopped to observe James' un human like eating habits.

"James I thought you said you were trying to lose weight before the holiday?" Questioned Rat while James was more or less sucking up his food like a Hoover, "Your defiantly not going to loose weight by stuffing your face like that." "What?" asked James with his mouth full of food "I'm hungry." "Yeah we noticed" stated an amused Bruce "just if your going be sick, be sick over there" James gave Bruce a large sarcastic smile and carried on shovelling food down his neck.

* * *

Zara was sat in a mission control room sifting through some paperwork, which had to do with a latest mission request sent by the RCMP to MI6 which was then sent to cherub, (RCMP is Canada's major federal police department like the FBI in America). Zara was in complete shock when she read the name of the man who they needed Cherub's help to get. She had told Ewart who he was and what had happened when they first got together and also Mac new but there were the only ones. She had spoken to both of them about this mission request that she had been sent and they said that she was best for the job and would be able to cope along with the three cherub agents, which all three adults thought were best for the job. Zara couldn't help but be nervous still, she never liked sharing her story or thinking about it as it brought up to many bad memories. Now she had to tell it to three of her cherub agents and hoped that they wouldn't send it round campus, as she wasn't ready for everyone to know yet, even though it had been 15 years. There was a knock at the door. Zara's headshot up as she was deep in thought it made her jump.

"Who is it?" Zara yelled eyes back glued on the paperwork in front of her. The door opened and Lauren Adams was behind it with her head popped round the door unsure whether to go in or not.

"It's Lauren, you asked to see me?" asked Lauren thinking whether or not Zara remembered she wanted to see her about something.

"Oh yes Lauren, sorry" Zara said a bit dazed from the events that had just taken place and looked up to see Lauren who had come into the room fully now, "is it ok if you go and get your brother and Rat for me please, I'd like to speak to all three of you as soon as possible."

Lauren smiled at Zara "Yeah sure" she said. As Lauren went to turn towards the door she turned back with a look of concern on her face.

"Zara are you okay? You seem a little bit off today," asked Lauren. Everyone loved Zara. Everyone at cherub looked up to her as a mother figure as she has a motherly feeling to her and is always nice unless you get in trouble or she's angry. Lauren was no exception.

Zara just smiled at her and said, "I'll be alright" and left it at that.

* * *

While Lauren was on her way to the cafeteria to get James and Rat she bumped into Bethany who tagged along with her and they started gossiping about the latest news, clothes they bought for the holiday, fit guys and other stuff two 15 year old girls would. When they finally got there they spotted James, Rat and Bruce sat at a table in the corner of the room.

Bethany just looked at James and then to Lauren.

"What is your brother doing?" she asked completely baffled by how quickly and the amount of what James was eating.

"Being a complete pig as per usual" grunted Lauren and started to head over to him with Bethany behind her. "Hey guys," said Lauren.

"Hi" said Rat and Bruce in unison while James just gave a big cheesy smile.

"James could you stop being a pig for five seconds" groaned Bethany.

"Only if you stop looking like one" Retorted James.

Just as Bethany was about to come out with another smart comment Lauren cut her off, "stop it you two please?" begged Lauren, she really wanted her brother and best friend to just get on sometimes but that was just wishful thinking she thought. "James, Zara wants to see me, you and Rat as soon as possible and she doesn't seem to be with it today so I say lets go now." She said while stealing James' plate from in front of him and putting it on the side where the kitchen staff would clear it up while James gave her an upset look.

"I wasn't finished with that" he whined after he swallowed what was in his mouth"

Lauren just sighed "Boohoo, besides I think this is really important and if your still hungry just grab something later. Come on we have to go." She said as they all turned to leave.

* * *

All three Cherub agents were sat just looking at Zara not knowing whether to speak or not as she just sat in front of them still looking at a piece of paper. It was very tense in the room with Zara unsure if this was a good idea or not and the agents didn't have a clue what was going on. After five long minutes of sitting in silence, which felt like five days instead, Zara finally decided to tell them what there were wanted for.

"Right we have a mission for the three of you which will last for the minimum of three weeks but we aren't sure how long it will actually take." Started Zara.

James didn't seem too pleased with this.

"But what about our holiday?" James whined, "I've been working my but of to loose weight for that so I could eat what I wanted". Zara wasn't in the mood for an argument and just simply said, as she knew this would cheer James up "Its in Canada". This made all three cherubs look excited.

"Never mind then" said an excited James, "so what do you need us to do?"

Zara sighed and handed them the piece of paper she was looking at. It had a picture of a man about late forties with coal black shaggy hair, pale blue eyes and a look that could kill. Below was a picture of a boy who looked about the same age as Lauren and Rat; he had messy black hair like the man above him but not as big. But unlike the man above he had emerald green eyes full of warmth and kindness.

"Bloody hell, that's the scariest man I have ever seen in my life" Lauren whispered to Rat.

"That is Brian Todd," stated Zara "he's an English man and moved to Canada fourteen years ago. He is now one of the most wanted men in Canada for his drug dealing. He's also done other crimes like assault and theft. The problem is, is that because he has men to back him up all they have to do is say they were with him whenever he goes to court and then he's a free man again. Police cant ever get solid evidence planting him at the scene of the crime even though we all know he's done all the crimes he's been accused of." Zara looked at the cherub agents to see if they had absorbed the information she was giving them.

"So in the next couple of weeks or so there is going to be a massive deal, which we have heard from MI6 who have been working with the RCMP, that Brian and his men will be selling tons of cocaine to an American drug dealer somewhere near the boarder so hopefully we can get them both at the same time. James what I need you to do is get close to Brian, maybe try and get a job of him and get him to trust you enough to let you on this deal. Also find out as much about the deal where he gets his drugs from and other useful things like that."

James nodded understanding the importance of this mission and he really wanted to get involved also as a bonus he had never been to Canada before.

"Zara who's the kid on the bottom?" asked Rat pointing at the other photograph on the page. Zara had a lump in her throat and her palms started to sweat, which only happened when she was nervous. She gulped.

"Th... that's Danny…. erm I mean Dan… Daniel Todd." Stuttered Zara looking down at the desk. The agents just looked at each other with mixed emotions of confusion and concern.

"He's Brian's 15 year old son, Lauren and Rat, I want both of you to get close to him to get his trust so he can tell you whatever he knows about his fathers plans, also I want you to keep and eye on him as I've heard he's a very good boy and doesn't want to follow in his fathers footsteps, b… but Brian forces him to or he… he…" at this Zara stopped and silent tears were falling down her face.

The cherub agents were completely baffled, confused and worried, this wasn't like Zara, yes she did hate the idea of adults abusing children in any form but crying over a boy she's never met before is a bit strange isn't it?

James decided he was going to ask Zara what was up even if it might get him a 20km run with a heavy backpack and cleaning duty for 3 weeks. It might have not been the right time but he needed to know what was up. Lauren passed Zara a tissue from the pack that she had in her pocket.

"Zara are you alright?" asked James carefully trying not to anger or upset her more, "this isn't like you, we've dealt with loads of missions where kids get abused, how is this any different to upset you so much?" Rat and Lauren looked from Zara to James and back again wanting to know the answer.

Zara let out a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding, she knew they must have been dieing to know what was wrong as they all looked up to her and care about her. She knew they deserved to know if they were going on this mission and she didn't tell them then they might of found out anyway. The anticipation was killing James, Lauren and Rat but they still sat there patiently watching Zara.

Zara looked up at them and looked them all in the eye and said, "That's because he's my son."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter i was quite happy with it but if you want to review and give me advice or tell me what you thought of it as long as it isnt abuse then feel free to do so.**


	2. How!

**hey this is my second chapter. its not as long as the other one but i hope it answers all the questions brought up by the end of the previous chapter. **

**P.S i do not own the cherub series or the characters apart from Brian and Danny.**

**i would like say that im dyslexic so im sorry if my spelling and grammer or anything like that isnt very good.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

******The Fight To Reunite**

**Last line of previous chapter:** _Zara looked up at them and looked them all in the eye and said, "That's because he's my son."_

**Chapter Two - How!?!?!**

James, Lauren and Rats eyes all widened and gaped at her, which made Zara feel very uncomfortable sitting in front of them. Rat was the first to break the silence.

"But how!?" he asked unable to digest the last thing Zara had told them. Zara wasn't sure how to answer him, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to anymore but she had already started so there was no going back now.

Zara looked at him then back down to her lap like she was ashamed, she knew she shouldn't be, as she hadn't done anything wrong, there was nothing she could of done at the time.

"I was 23 when I met Brian" she said in thought trying to recollect her past, "I worked at a police station as I wanted to work for MI6 but I didn't want to attract to much attention by just starting there so I went and applied to be a police woman and to work my way up, also I wanted the experience. I started as soon as I left cherub in 1988. I worked there for five years but didn't work up very far and was on the verge of giving up the idea of experience and just go for MI6 or even go back to cherub and get a job being a mission controller or something like that. But then I met Brian. He was a lot different back then or at least acted a lot different to get what he wanted. He was handsome, kind and didn't have that cold vibe about him like he does now looking at that photo. We hit it of instantly and were together for about a year when I fell pregnant with his child."

Tears started falling down Zara's cheeks as she was retelling her story.

"I was in love with him and trusted him so much that I was blind, he used to go out and just say things like he was meeting up with his friends and I believed him when really he was with either another woman or dealing and doing drugs. I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy in on the 14th July 1994, I called him Danny. He had my emerald green eyes and his fathers black hair I thought that life was perfect. A year and a couple of months later Brian started getting more distant and sarcastic like he didn't want Danny or me. He used to ignore me and yell at me. He even hit me once…"

"Son of a…." James whispered under his breath. He was really starting to hate this Brian guy. But Zara cut him of when he could finish his statement.

"…I was scared." Zara carried on "I didn't no what to do then one day I came home from work and he had Danny in the car crying with all there things in suitcases."

Zara was starting to get even more and more upset as the story went on unable to catch her breath.

"He said I was worthless and just used me to get him a son to inherit his drug dealing business which he said one day would become huge. I was shocked and upset. I didn't want him to leave me but I knew there was no stopping him but I begged him to not to take Danny away from me I was on my knees crying my eyes out begging him not to take him away but he just hit and kicked me, got in the car and drove of. I haven't seen Danny since and I miss him so much."

At the end of Zara's story she was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands, she didn't want to break down in front of them but she just couldn't hold it in. Lauren without a second though got up, ran to Zara and gave her a hug to try and calm her down. James and Rat just looked at each other it was unbelievable what Zara went through and none of them new how she must have been feeling, but they believed it must have been awful like having your heart physically ripped out. Rat felt really bad for Zara and wanted to try and cheer her up somehow even though that would be a hard thing to do but he gave it a try.

"Don't worry Zara we'll teach that asshole who's boss wont we James" said Rat with a voice of hope.

James smiled at Rat "Coarse we will, we'll kick that dickheads big arse, get him thrown in jail and bring Danny back for you safe and sound without a scratch on his pretty little face". Zara looked up at James and Rat still in an embrace with Lauren, eyes damp and red from her sobbing.

"Though," James continued with a mischievous grin on his face "you might have competition with Danny as I saw Lauren completely drooling over that picture of him." Rat burst out laughing and gave James a high five. There plan to cheer up Zara worked to as she smiled and gave a small chuckle, but Lauren just turned bright red and let go of Zara.

"I was not!!!" she yelled at the two giggling boys "stop lying its not funny!"

James and Rat couldn't help their selves they were laughing so much they could hardly breath.

"Oh come on Lauren it was sooo obvious besides don't you even thing he's a bit good looking?" teased Rat.

Lauren went even redder and didn't say anything and she suddenly decided that her shoes were the most interesting things just then. This just made the boys laugh even more as it was obvious that she liked him but wouldn't admit it and they just love winding Lauren up. This was Zara needed to see, friendly Banta between friends. She just smiled as she watched them.

"Ok guys I think you've had your fun now, leave Lauren alone" Zara said.

As Zara suddenly spoke all three turned to look at her to see if she was ok. Zara smiled again at all of them knowing what was going through there heads. "I'm fine guys seriously," she said. She grabbed 3 booklet looking things and gave one to each agent, "these are you mission briefs which you all know what they are but Rat, you and I have to have our hair died blondelike those two so Brian doesn't recognise me and so you fit in with the rest of us."

All three agents nodded, understanding what they were needed to do.

"We leave in a week so until then ill see you later" Zara Smiled at the teenagers who just smiled back and left the room.

Zara felt like she had a massive weight taken of her shoulders and even though James and Rat were just trying to cheer her up beforehand she believed they meant what they said and at the end of it she would be able to ring Danny home and they would be reunited once more, or at least she hoped so.

"Don't worry Danny wherever you are," Zara whispered to herself, "ill find you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my second chapter please review if you want and i take all criticism on bored. **


End file.
